


A Revelation

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, Phil realises he's in love, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another late night awake with Skye and Coulson reaches an important revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Now starts the fun,with me navigating with a Phil that knows he's smitten.

He can't sleep that night.Not after that dream-nightmare.

Coulson can admit he's scared he'll see it again.It's the first about his time in Tahiti and he is even more sure something is very wrong with him.

Because he was sure he was fine – even if he felt different – and therefore his recovery shouldn't fill him with so much dread.

(And the fact that his own file is above his level clearance is weighting on the back of his head.)

So,he goes down at the Bus's bar to fix himself a drink.

He had booked rooms for his team at the hotel after facing off a Norse Paganist Hate Group.They deserved the nice amenities of a good hotel.

He didn't expect the company.

“Skye?” he asks surprised,his voice still rough from sleep. “What are you doing here?”

Skye shrugged and passed him a glass,as he sat next to her.

“Trying to tell people they can tell you stuff hurts when they brush you off as if you won't understand.” she says softly.

Coulson hums beside her.

“You?Why are you awake?” she turned to look at him. “You don't look so well,AC.”

“Bad dream.” he sighed. “And I don't think I can talk about it.I'd really like not to remember it.” he rubbed his face.

“Hey,ok.You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.” she said softly.

Coulson smiled at her.

“You'd be the first I'd come to,when I'm ready to talk about it.It could be nothing and I'm just going paranoid at last.” he joked,taking a sip of his drink. “What happened with your night?”

“Tried talking to Ward.” she shrugged. “Didn't work.I think he also may have slightly misinterpreted my offer.” she added under her breath.

“Everything alright?” he asked worried.

Skye smiled at him.

“Yeah.” she said. “Why can't more guys be more like you?” she wondered.

Coulson choked on his drink.

“I hardly think I am role model.I am the squarest of the squares,Skye.I raised the 'bland salesman' look to a science.A quiet guy that follows orders.”

“You are soft and kind,AC.You got a good heart.You treat others with respect.You listen to me and it's not something I am used to.People valuing my opinion.”

“ _Skye_...” he sighed.He set his glass down and cupped her face. “No matter what happens,I will always value you.” he promised.

And,ok,he's being bold here,he knows and can pass it off as the alcohol having an effect,but he means it,he means those words.

And he can see it,in her eyes,she knows it,too.

“I know.” a small smile on her lips.

And maybe it's a combination of the alcohol,the hour,the light,but Coulson has the very vivid image of him leaning in to kiss her and it surprises him,the calmness with which he accepts that he loves her already,that he knows it is love what he's feeling for her,not just amazement and respect.

(A part of him wishes he followed through with this,hopes that Skye feels it,too.But he couldn't press,he couldn't be the one to start.It has to be her call.Because he is her commanding officer,her boss,and it would feel like he was abusing his possition.He can wait for when they'll both be ready.)

 


End file.
